


Down The Rabbit Hole

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s11e17 Red Meat coda, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunion, Family Secrets, God's family is coming, I swear this whole family needs therapy, The Empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what would have happened if Sam and Dean had actually died and gone to The Empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Billie smiled coldly.

"This world is destined to end Dean. You can't save it. Come with me, you can be with Sam when the End comes."

Dean swallowed taking Billie's hand. He didn't have a choice now did he?

They stepped through the light, Dean's arm coming instinctively to block the brightness away.

They walked in a white tunnel, finally Dean spoke to fill the oppressing quiet.

"So... The Empty. What is it?"

"It is a place. A vacuum."

Dean rolled his eyes at the reaper,

"That explains everything."

"You will see soon enough."

"Okay, but why is there? Why did God create a vacuum?"

The reaper gave him a look.

"What?"

"I don't know Dean nor do I care. I'm not one of his precious archangels."

More silence. Finally Dean spoke again, his voice soft almost apologetic.

"What happened to death, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

Billie didn't say anything. Finally she stopped in front of an ornate wooden door.

"The Empty is through there, don't stay here this will disintegrate. Remember Sam is waiting for you."

She vanished. Dean could see as the tunnel started to crumble. He quickly turned to the door and opened and stepped through.

"Looking for someone?"

Dean spun and looked up to see a man in a tree. A fucking tree.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled widely,

"Think of me as your Cheshire Cat!"

"What?"

The man jumped down,

"Follow the yellow brink road Alice, or is that wizard of Oz?"

The man shrugged,

"Either way—"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Sorry my apologies, Damien. It's been a while since I've seen another person."

Dean shook Damien's hand.

"So who are you looking for Alice?"

"It's Dean and I'm looking for my brother."

"Well Dorothy, let's find us a wizard!"

The man took off Dean followed him,

"So uh, This is The Empty?"

Damien shrugged,

"Let me guess they made it sound all forboding?"

"Yeah kind of."

"Please it's not like that, it's what ever you want it be, see?"

The dirt path in front of them shifted to yellow brick roads.

He smiled at Dean as if they shared a joke.

He asked a while later,

"So how about it Sherlock? Any deductions?"

Dean sighed leaning against a tree.

"I don't know, this place looks like purgatory."

Damien raised an eye, he sat on the ground.

"Oh I've heard of that, apparently it's a nasty place filled with even nastier things right?"

Dean laughed sitting down across from him,

"Yeah you can say that."

He looked around a little more,

"Where is everyone?"

Damien shrugged,

"It's The Empty for a reason. Besides, you should be lucky you found me."

"I need to find my brother."

Damien nodded, a shadow crossed over him.

"What? Was it?"

Damien shook his head and stood.

"We're waisting well actually nothing, but we should probably move. This place has a way of destroying you."

Dean stood, pinning him to the tree. A knife at his throat.

Damien raised an eyebrow,

"Is this the part in the adventure when the friend gets sacrificed?"

"No it's the part where I get some answers."

Damien sighed and nodded, he gently pushed him away.

"What do you want to know?"

"You're hiding something? What is it?"

Damien gave a wiry smile,

"Just my tragic backstory, which you'll find out in the course of our adventure."

Dean didn't move.

Damien sighed,

"I had a brother once okay? We used to be close, but then he betrayed me."

Dean sighed and lowered his blade,

"Where is he?"

"Heaven."

Spat Damien,

"That petulant brat destroyed me and he got a reward for it. How is that fair?  
He gets everything while I'm sent to rot here for all of eternity."

Dean huffed a dry laugh. Damien narrowed his eyes,

"Is there a reason you find my pain amusing Dean?"

Dean shivered, he said his name as if he owned him. He backtracked,

"Look trust me I've been to Heaven, it's not all its cracked up to be."

Damien tilted his head,

"Oh? Do tell."

Dean sighed and gestured them to walk,

"It's a long story."

"Well it's lucky we have actually no such thing as time here, we haven't even reached the midway point yet."

"You like stories I'm guessing?"

Damien gave him a smile, twirling a flower.

"I like many things, but yes stories— particularly ones about good vs evil are my favorites. It's all a matter of perspective don't you think? What Dorothy thinks she doing is good but so does Elfaba."

"Who?"

Damien gave him a exasperated look,

"I have so much to teach you. But please tell me your story."

Dean sighed and nodded,

"Well it all started with Yellow Eyes."

They sat in front of a fire Sam and Dean playing catch up as Damien sat back his eyes closed.

"Thanks Damien."

Damien opened an eye and smiled.

"No problem Sam, I would never pass up the opportunity to help the Heros."

Sam smiled a little strained.

"Right so how far did Dean get?"

"He got to the Mark."

"Ugh right."

Damien leaned toward them, his eyes dancing in the firelight.

"What? Does the plot twist come now?"

"It's more of a of Oh Shit twist than a plot twist."

"Well either way tell me."

"So the Mark was affecting Dean, he was becoming bloodthirsty and I was sensing I was going to loose him."

Damien nodded, smiling as a snake wound around his arm, they gave him a look.

"What? I like animals."

He looked back up from the snake,

"Well? I can sense your building toward something, please stop torturing me."

Sam sighed and nodded,

"So I found a spell that would remove the Mark but before I could Dean had gone to Death."

"Yeah and he told me that the Mark was holding this destructive amoral force back, called The Darkness."

Damien gasped as they all turned to the snake who had sunk its fangs into him.

"Shit are you okay?"

Sam rushed to him as Dean started to look for something to treat the wound.

"I'm fine Sam. Dean sit down."

They both shifted and relaxed, he stared at the snake for a second, his finger stroking it's head. He removed his hand and the snake unraveled.

They stared at it wide eyed. He laughed,

"I conjured it hence it can't hurt me, I've been here a long time guys it's all good."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other,

Dean took up the story again,

"Anyway so Death was saying he'd take me away to another world, basically he didn't want the Mark removed at all costs."

"Then I show up and we confront each other and Death has Sam on the ground and tells me that I need to sever all ties to this world, it gets all emotional."

"Right but unbeknownst to Dean Crowley, Rowena and Cass were doing the spell to remove the Mark."

Damien gasps leaning forward,

Dean nodded,

"Yeah and so Death hands me his scythe and Sam is pleading with me and we're both crying and I just couldn't do it. So I swing the scythe and kill Death."

Damien bursts out laughing breaking the tension.

"I didn't see that coming, the all powerful Horseman ended by his own tool. So what happens next?"

Sam chuckles it is all kind of absurdly shocking when he thinks about.

"Anyway, so we're both in shock and we're leaving the restaurant when the Mark vanishes."

Damien stills,

"It vanished? Does that mean this Darkness thing is free now?"

They nod, he smiles at them,

"I'm assuming it's not been fun?"

"She lives up to her name. Trust me."

"Yeah she also has this weird thing for me."

Dean shuddered as Damien and Sam chuckle,

"So what of the world now? Is it destroyed?"

Sam shakes his head,

"No it's not."

"And we haven't even told you the best part!"

Dean suddenly interjects,

Damien's eye light up and he leans toward them again,

"What's the best part?"

"She's God's sister. How is that for a plot twist?"

Damien tilts his head,

"The same God that has abandoned all of you abandoned his own kin? How am I not surprised."

Damien voice has turned bitter. They both still and look at him,

"What is it?"

Damien shook his head,

"Dude do you remember what I said before?"

Sam looked between them confused,

Damien sighed watching the fire for a few minutes,

"My brother and I, we didn't have anyone. None except our sister. She was my world, he was my sun,"

He sounded so broken,

"What were you to them?"

Damien gave Sam a tired smile,

"I was their sea. We were happy. Then my brother betrayed me and she did nothing. I don't even know if she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine. It's nice to see you don't blame her."

Something flickered across Damien's eyes,

"I do blame her, I blame them both. But what will blame accomplish? What will war? They'll both be destroyed anyway if I can guess where this story is going."

Dean and Sam shared a look,

"See that's the thing, we can't have our world destroyed. We have to save humanity, it's our job."

"We need get out of here."

Sam chimed in, Damien sighed,

"Fine, I'll help you both but I'm coming with you."

They nodded, he's helped them. Besides he didn't deserve to be alone anymore.

They all rise the fire extinguishing,

They walk for a while, coming to a door out of nowhere.

"So how do we get out? I'm assuming it's not as easy as opening the door?"

Damien smirked at Dean and shook his head,

"Nope, I'm not really sure how to get out."

Dean ventured closer and opened the door. He pressed his hand through the surface the light shining through it, Damien rolled his eyes, muttering

"Control freak."

Under his breath.

"I did this with Benny. Maybe it'll work with you?"

Damien shook his head and turned to Sam.

"Dean is bound to her, I can't get in. Do you mind Sam?"

They both stilled for a second, Sam shook his head and gave his arm to Damien. Damien smiled.

"Don't worry I won't posses you. I promise."

Sam winced as Damien went inside him. Finally his arm stopped throbbing and just let out a gentle pulse. The world around them began to shake. They stared at each other and ran through the door.

They gasped falling to the ground. The sky shone and the world was beautiful.

"Dean are you alright? I couldn't find you."

They both struggled to stand and Sam and Dean looked down at Sam's arm there was no other pulse there.

They shared a look did Damien not make it?

"That's because they weren't on this plane."

Amara stiffened and turned,

"Brother?"

Damien glared, a Ouroboros ring glittered on his finger.

Sam took a step back his eyes wide,

"Who the hell are you? Wait if he's the light, she's the darkness, what are you?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet Sam?"

Sam shook his head.

"I am Chaos. I am change, I am the ever present constant. From me all pieces of matter comes."

Dean managed to finally find his voice,

"Why? What did God do to you?"

"He trapped me. So as my sister twisted his angels I twisted his beasts. Eve wasn't always meant to be a monster."

Dean took a step back in shock.

Damien finally turned to Amara,

"You don't get to call me that. You betrayed me. You both did."

"Hey remembered what you said about war?"

Dean interjected playing along, not letting the panic get to him.

Damien chuckled,

"Honestly did you believe me Dean?"

"Don't do that. He's not yours to claim."

Interjected Amara.

"He's certainly not yours either."

"Chuck?!"

"Brother."

The four people said respectively.

Chuck shrugged, his eyes going wide between Damien and Amara,

"I'm sorry?"

Damien turned from him to Amara,

"I told you he would betray you, I told you he would never let you help, that he wanted to have his own world. Believe me now?"

Amara sighed and nodded,

"Well you can help me destroy him then,"

"Only for you to lock me away again? No I'll pass."

Chuck walked toward him,

"Brother help me, please. I can't defeat her alone."

Damien glared at him,

"You really think I'm going to help you little Light?"

He sneered,

"No. I'm not helping either of you. But I will not be chained by either of you. I'll let you both battle it out and I'll battle the victor. It'll be like modern day gladiators."

"Only the world hanging in the balance."

Pointed out Chuck, Damien shrugged,

"Your world."

He turned between them and smiled.

"Good luck!"

He vanished. They both stared at each other,

"You both are terrible people,"

Dean managed to say.

Amara raised an eyebrow,

"He's being petulant. We did what we had to."

"So we can agree on that, but you can't extend that thinking to yourself?"

Amara glared at him,

"No, discord is unneeded. But an end? Everything needs an end."

"Is that what you really think?"

They both turned to see Damien watching them he looked hurt,

"Brother don't be victimizing. You know why we locked you away,"

"Yes I do. So tell me what did you do? Not give him enough space? Criticize him one to many times?"

Chuck gnashed his teeth together,

"Seriously? This is wh—"

Damien flicked his hand, Chuck went flying into a tree,

"Look I know you like dominating everything, but adults are talking so be quiet control freak."

"Don't tell me what to do you beast!"

"I am the beast? Good. Then that makes you my prey!"

They glared at each other, Amara sighed and waved her hand. They both relaxed.

They glared at her,

"Don't do that. We can take you."

"Yes but between light and chaos you both will destroy the world within a day."

Chuck sighed and glared at the ground.

"What do you suggest?"

He finally said,

Damien chuckled throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Taking council from the one who wants to consume you? That's just bad strategics, I taught you better than that Little Brother."

Chuck shook him off,

"You taught me nothing."

"Because you definitely thought of the idea of beasts on your own. Or of purgatory?"

Chuck glared at him, the wind howled the ground began to crack.

Amara sighed as the humans looked on in terror,

"Will you both stop?"

"Has he apologized yet? Or are you still really that soft?"

Amara's eyes flashed, Damien winced,

"I am not soft, and as I recall you were the one who was ready to forgive and forget."

"I haven't apologized yet. But I mean it your my kin."  
He looked between them imploringly,

Damien rolled his eyes,

"Took you long enough."

"Dad!"

Chuck cringed as Dean scowled,

"Lucifer."

Damien eyed him with interest.

"He is beautiful. Is this an angel?"

Chuck nodded, Amara smirked.

"You should have seen him before Wave he was magnificent."

Damien cracked a small smile at the nickname, his eyes roving over him.

"Before you sank your claws into him sweet Shadow?"

Damien gently teased, Amara scowled, but ultimately smiled.

"Dad who is this?"

Lucifer inched away, Damien only watched him.

Chuck sighed,

"This is your uncle,"

"Did you in prison him too?"

Chuck glared at him,

Damien smiled.

"I like you, you have potential."

"I used your idea."

Chuck suddenly said turning to Damien.

Damien rose an eyebrow,

"Oh which one? I gave you many."

"The snake."

Damien beamed,

"Looks like there's hope for you after all Little Star."

Chuck relaxed. Lucifer looked between all of them confused.

"You call me that. Why is he calling you that?"

Damien's eyes softened,

"Really couldn't think of anything original?"

"Why did I need to when it was already perfect Crescent?"

Damien and Amara shared a look, Damien sighed.

"Shut up."

He turned back to Chuck and opened his arms.

"You're lucky I pity you."

Chuck clung to him. Amara smiled at them,

"Does no one realize she'll destroy you both?"

Lucifer snapped at them.

Chuck and Damien turned to her.

"Sister I am sorry. I was wrong, I was naive and I was scared. Please? Please let us be a family again?"

Amara sighed and nodded,

"For now, though by no means are you forgiven."

Damien nodded in agreement.

Chuck sighed and nodded.

"Understood."


	2. Chapter 2

This was not how he had thought it would end. Him and the two people he had betrayed sitting at a corner table in the back of a dingy bar.

Well that was free will for you.

"What's the best thing to eat?"

Amara raised an eye as Damien scanned the menu.

"Brother I'm talking to you."

Damien's voice lost the jovial edge as he grew impatient. Chuck jumped, his arm hitting his drink sending it tumbling to the floor.

Or it would have if Amara hadn't stopped it with a wave of her hand. She smirked over her drink.

Damien looked up, his eyes expectant.

"Right um, what about a beer?"

Damien rolled his eyes.

"You think I'm making the effort to not destroy this world because I wanted to try a regular beer?"

Chuck glared, he shed his human persona as he leaned across the table.

"No. You're making the effort not to destroy my world because you're not strong enough to take me, and you know if you do you'll just get locked away... Again."

Damien leaned in as well, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Or maybe that's what I want you to think. My dear brother."

They continued their glaring contest as the waitress came over to them.

Amara sighed,

"Well get the most expensive drinks you have. Oh, and put everything on his tab would you?"

Chuck turned his glare on to her as Damien laughed.

Amara gave him a sweet smile.

"What? You're lucky she still has her soul."

Chuck sighed, and turned to the now alarmed waitress. His hand reached and closed over hers. She jumped in surprise.

"Keep bringing them, we're probably going to be here for a while."

He let his hand go and she turned and left.

"Well look who decided to come out and play. I was beginning to think this world had made you forget."

Chuck swallowed the bile and instead opted for the truth.

"I never forgot. I tried, you both have no idea how hard I did. And for a while it worked. Then Lucifer fell, and Eve came and I ran. I couldn't face what I did."

Damien's eyes softened. Amara's narrowed.

"You think that flimsy apology makes up for what you did? You not only in prisoned us, you sought to erase us."

"Yes, the locking away, I can more or less overlook brother. But erasing? Why would you seek to remove us?"

Chuck looked away, unable to meet his brother's eyes.

"In my defense I didn't think I would miss you both. I didn't think I would ever feel this alone."

"You felt lonely? You had a whole universe of inhabitants to play with. Not to mention the Angels that would fall over themselves to please you."

Chuck's eyes flashed.

"You think I don't know that? But what fun is it when your creation fears you? That they all think they know me. What fun is it when your own creation don't fight back?"

"As I recall Lucifer did, and you banished him."

Said Damien, swiping a taste of Amara's drink as she swatted him away.

Chuck waved a dismissive hand.

"I was young then, still on the high of actually beating you both. The last thing I wanted was to see that you both could still ruin everything."

"Ruin? Brother your world is flawed. The humans are suffering, the Angels have lost faith. And demons and monsters run rampant. How is this perfection?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth only for Damien to beat him.

"Hey, I happen to like the monsters and demons. They're driven by instinct, while the humans are trying to everything to distance themselves from that.

Though I will say, humanity could use some work, they have so much potential. If only they weren't beholden by such arcane rules."

"Arcane? Seriously? There's only one rule - balance must be maintained at all costs. And that went out the window when you both showed up."

"We're getting off topic. Get rid of emotion. And the humanity will be free."

"No. Get rid of self-regulation. Then humanity will be free of fear, and they can truly start living."

Chuck groaned as he buried his head in his arms.

"You see. This is what I was trying to avoid."

"Hey it's not our fault you can't take constructive criticism."

"Enough. We haven't seen each in a long time. Tell us did you take any ideas from us? Or do we have no marks on this world at all?"

Chuck opened one eye when he felt a tap on his hand. Expecting to see the waitress. Only to have Damien give him that mischievous smile he had been finally able to replicate on Balthazar.

"We're serious. It's still a feat to create all this. I mean don't get me wrong, the color scheme is terrible but it's still good for your first world."

Amara rolled her eyes.

"Right and you think a cataclysm of color would be better? Seriously, at least he has a vision. You don't even know what you want your creation would be."

Chuck's metaphysical blood ran cold. Oh no. No, not this. The last the time they'd done this, his universe had imploded on itself.

Damien gave a dry laugh.

"Your just jealous that I understand. It's not my fault we're close. It's not my fault you don't have an imagination."

Chuck sighed, he was tired of this.

"Will you both shut the hell up. Like you both know what your talking about. If you've forgotten there's only one God at this table."

They both turned to him, their eyes wide. He matched their glare. He smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"God? You are no God. The God that these people believe in is benevolent, kind, and loving. Your none of those things."

Chuck flinched away, but his brother came next.

"A God is someone who is all powerful. Is someone who is feared. All I see is a petulant child who didn't get his way. Maybe that's why you really tossed Lucifer away. You couldn't handle your own reflection."

Chuck lunged only to hiss in pain.

He looked up to see Amara's hand sparking.

"Know your place. You are here to make a plea to save this failure. You hold no power here brother."

He waved his hand the stinging washing away.

He leaned back, easing into a smile.

" _My_ creation, _my_ world, _my_ rules. I have all the power here sister. You should both be grateful I'm even meeting with you."

Leave it to Damien to cut him and not even raise his voice.

"Right because you were just so involved before. Remind me again how Raphael came to the conclusion you died when you the mark of your involvement was everywhere?"

Chuck tensed. Damien smirked. And Amara smiled as the waitress came with their drinks.

Round two was about to begin.

Or maybe not.

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

Her brothers smirked into their drinks.

"I am not sure if what you feel for Dean is love sister. It is merely the remnants of the mark."

"I know what I feel for him isn't love. Love should be joyful, freeing. It should fill you completely."

"Did you have a fling we don't know about dear sister?"

Asked Damien teasingly.

She shook her head, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. He stilled.

"No brother. No, that is what my love for you both feels like."

It was Chuck that broke the silence. His voice breaking more than he intended.

"Still?" They both turned to him. It was Amara that answered.

"Always."

They linked hands and Chuck sighed. Allowing himself to finally relax. To open his mind to them. Finally feeling whole again.

He tried to pull away from the rush of pain. They pressed down harder. Keeping him locked as he relived their pain and isolation.

He cried for them to stop they only smiled.

Finally he stopped resisting. Letting them hurt him, rip at his light, drain his energy.

He showed them those few first billion years. Their anger rose as his happiness. Only to lower as they saw him drink himself into almost oblivion. Always at the edge of forgetting, of shutting away their screams, their words of bile, their faces of rage as he turned his back on them.

They tried to pull away, to break him again. He held on, showing him his hedonism, his apathy, his cruelty. His blind attempt at justice.

Finally they all let go. They pulled away from each other. Their eyes wide, their emotions raw.

Slowly their awareness came back to the physical plane.

They eyed each other. War for the sake of war was meaningless. They had all suffered, they had all held resentment for each other. But they were together again. Besides they didn't want to end up like the brothers from his stories.

And anyway, none of them could die, there'd always pieces of discord, void, and order in existence. It would just be a delaying this moment.

Now it was only pride stopping them. Light swallowed his.

He placed his hand on the table, his palm up. An orb of light spun.

Chaos came next. Palm face up, holding an orb of spinning color.

Last Dark came. Palm up, a ball of black smoke rippled. Slowly they each came together.

Light absorbing the color. The color adding a dimension of beauty to it. Last came the smoke. The light and color melting into it.

They smiled.

"So when's the tour of our world brother?" She asked as Damien winked in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what shenanigans do you want the three of them to get into?


End file.
